Ride on a Dragon's Wings
by Crispy Crispa
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate. Rating subject to change (I have no clue what this story's gonna end up like!)


Draco: I'm in a fic! Kiwi: And you're not gonna be paired with Clover, my dear. Draco: Do you WANT me to get killed? Kiwi: As a matter of fact, yes. Yue: Shouldn't have asked that question. Talin: Dun worry Dracy, I won't tell her. Draco: Yea, you'll just find a way for her to find out, and then blame it on my idea!!!! Kiwi: Ok, they're getting bored. Here's the prologue to Ride on a Dragon's Wings.  
  
She smiled softly to herself, the cold steel of the blade pressed gently against her smooth skin. A little harder, she thought. Pretty soon she saw a line of blood forming and slowly starting to spill from under the blade's edge. "Very good," she whispered to the shadows around her. "What's very good?" A cold voice startled her out of her half trance. Quickly she re- sheathed the blade and hid her hands behind her back "Who's there?" "Draco Malfoy." "You're not supposed to be here, Malfoy, no student is." Her voice was filled with hate. This boy was nothing but trouble, and he seemed to have made it his mission to torture her every moment possible since she had started at Hogwarts. And now he was going to make it so she couldn't even rid herself of all the pain she felt, damn him. "Neither are you, Tomoe." It would appear he'd recognized her voice, because as she cast her eyes around herself she couldn't see him anywhere. "So you speak truth, but what of it?" "What of it? I could have you expelled in an instant!" "Now then, what would you tell them, hmm? That you had conveniently lost something in the forest and were just retrieving it when you spotted me? I still think you'd be in some trouble as well, even with that as a story." Finally she managed to pick his form out from amongst the trees and sent him an icy glare, while panicked thoughts ran through her head. It occurred to her that he must have been standing there for quite some time.... Had he seen? She scoffed at her worry, what would he care? He hated her guts, just as she hated him. They couldn't even be in the same common room together without some fight of words commencing. In fact most of the Slytherens had found ways to keep Draco out of her sight, because she was dangerous when angered, which is what he did most of the time. "What are you doing out here anyways, Tomoe?" "Nothing," Hotaru lied, "But I ought ask you the very same question." "I was just taking a nice walk, until I ran into you," Draco added extra malice onto the last part of the sentence, just to bug her. "Then keep walking." She kept her voice a low, dangerous growl, hoping to scare him off. "Why should I when it's much more interesting to anger you?" She let her eyes roll at his obviously rhetorical question and an impatient sigh escaped her lips. "What?" He gave her a mocking smile, "Am I interrupting something?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, you are." I have to figure out a way to get him to leave, she thought, and then an idea came to her. Hotaru unsheathed the dagger in a quick motion, making sure the steal caught the moonlight. "What're you doing?" Draco's voice was panicked, obviously she had succeeded in making him think she was threatening him. "What does it matter to you?" And, in a moment of weakness she added, "It's not like I'm going to hurt you." She traced a line lightly along the already cut skin of her wrist, praying to gods she had renounced long ago that he would just leave her alone. "Now please go." "No." "Why not?" "I'm not going to let the person it's so much fun to torture take my fun away." He knows.... He gets it, I can't believe he's smart enough to understand, Hotaru mused silently. "Too damn bad," her cold laugh echoed among the trees, and she realized that must have been the first time she'd let anyone here her curse, even so slight as that. "Go back to your books, Tomoe." "Go back to torturing your younger classmen, Malfoy." All the same Hotaru decided to give up for the night and sheathed her dagger, heading out of the forest.  
  
Talin: See Dracy, I knew there'd be no reason to worry. Draco: One, you never said that, and two, STOP CALLING ME DRACY! Talin: Why? Why am I not allowed but my precious sister is? Draco: Go screw yourself! Talin: No...thank... you... Yue: Play nice you two. Kiwi: All of you, shaddup! Ok, I'll get around to putting the actual first chapter up soon here... I hope... but uh, in the meanwhile reviews are always nice, though not required for motivation so early on! 


End file.
